If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. Will Gina admit that she needs help to fight her cancer, or will she keep pretending that everything is fine and attempt to battle on herself. Sometimes even the strongest people need a hand.
1. Default Chapter

**If Tomorrow Never Comes.**

Gina rested her head against the cool wood of her desk as a thousand thoughts pushed their way through her head, all fighting for control. Her cancer, Smithy, Adam, the job, chemo…the list was endless and there was always one more thing that needed her full attention and truth be known she was tired. Tired of the responsibility, tired of the pain and the hassle, tired of having to force herself to continue when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

But she was Gina Gold. And Gina Gold didn't cry. And she certainly didn't give in.

* * *

"Alright you miserable lot!" Gina stood in front of the gathered officers in the briefing room and glanced round, running her gaze over each of their faces with more interest than usual. She wondered if any of them had the slightest clue something wasn't right, if any of them would actually care if they did know. Finally her gaze rested on her Sergeant, and she relaxed the intensity of it, noticing him smiling at her. 

"The smile doesn't get you out of last nights cock up, Sergeant Smith." Gina forced her tone to be light, a chuckle echoing around the room from the other officers as Smithy rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Thank you for the reminder ma'am." He smiled. "Though it was more PC Stamp if I do say so meself."

"Don't bring me into it…" Tony raised his hands and shot Smithy a grin. "You were the one who insisted on bringing them in."

"They were threatening to push the traffic cone up the traffic warden's-"

"Thank you PC Kent." Gina cut Gabriel off, glaring slightly. "When you've all quite finished, we do have a briefing to get through."

* * *

"Ma'am," Smithy knocked lightly on the door to her office after the briefing. He stepped inside her office as she looked up, closing the door after him. "Are you…" he paused, trying to find the words, not wanting to appear 'soft'. "You look tired," he changed his tact. "Heavy night was it?" he grinned. 

"Something like that." She sighed, knowing it would be much easier to blame how she was feeling on an excess of alcohol. "Did you want something?"

"Just to see how you were…" Smithy's concern was obvious and he moved slightly closer.

"I'm fine Sergeant." Gina said sharply, before apologising. "I'm just tired…"

Smithy frowned suspiciously, though decided not to push her further. "If you're sure…"

"I am." Gina looked down at her desk, pulling work over to her in an effort to show she was busy. "If that's everything…"

"Ma'am." Smithy sighed, turning and walking towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder before he left.

Once the door closed behind him, Gina released a shaky breath, sighing as she dropped her head to her hands, rubbing her forehead wearily.

_

* * *

_

_'If tomorrow never comes, Will she know how much I loved her, Did I try in every way to show her every day, That she's my only one, And if my time on earth were through, And she must face the world without me, Is the love I gave her in the past, Gonna be enough to last, If tomorrow never comes…'_

"Charlie!" Gina pushed open the door to the front office and frowned at the FDO as she sat leant over the desk, running her hands frustratedly through her hair as she read through a form for the 5th time in as many minutes. "Turn it off!"

"Ma'am!" Charlie leapt up turning the radio off, turning back to face her. "Sorry ma'am!"

Gina dismissively waved her hand, before searching through a filing cabinet. She had a soft spot for the young FDO after she'd become involved with Smithy, particularly after she'd given birth to Rebecca, their 7 month old daughter, who insisted that Gina was "Na!" "You look like I feel."

Charlie squeezed her a tight smile, shrugging lightly. "Busy day." She sighed. "Each time I try and finish the pile of paperwork left from Marilyn last night, I keep getting interrupted by people coming in, or the phone ringing."

Gina chuckled softly. "You are in a bad way." She smiled. "Heaven forbid someone interrupting you and asking you a question!" She scolded, her slight smirk letting Charlie know she was teasing.

"Anyone would think that was what I was here for!" Charlie nodded, mock pouting. "As if I don't have enough to do!"

"You must be rushed off your feet." Gina nodded, her tone dry as she looked around the almost empty office. "How's Rebecca?"

"Missing you." Charlie chuckled, before leaning against the desk. "There was something I've..." she paused and shrugged. "…We've been meaning to ask you."

Gina's eyebrow rose slightly and she leant against the desk. "Go on…"

Charlie's smile grew and she wrung her hands together, "I should wait till Smithy's here." She grinned excitedly. "But I can't!" She stood in front of Gina and beamed at her. "We'd love it if you could be Rebecca's Godmother!"

Gina took a slight double take, blinking at Charlie as she bounced in front of her. "Pardon?"

"Will you be Rebecca's Godmother?" Charlie beamed broadly, liable to fly at Gina and hug her at any point.

"Godmother…" Gina repeated, normally she'd agree in a shot for Rebecca, the one person who was able to slip completely under her radar and bring out an uncharacteristic softness in her. That was before…. "I can't."

Charlie's expression fell a foot and she swallowed hard, looking at Gina. "…No?"

Gina took in the hurt in Charlie's face, longing to say yes, "I can't." she repeated. "I'm too busy…it wouldn't be fair on her."

Charlie's expression darkened slightly and she shuffled, going back to her desk. "Of course." She muttered. "Nothing must come in the way of the job, must it."

Gina stood by the door, looking suitably stern. "Your comment has been noted, Ms Rogers." She said, before turning and leaving the office, heading to the relative safety of her own office where she sank back behind her desk, immediately reaching for her own brand of anaesthetic - a glass of scotch and a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nanana!"

"Shh…" Charlie bounced Rebecca gently, kissing her forehead as they stood in the hallway, waiting for Smithy to finish getting ready.

"Nanana!" Rebecca repeated, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Gina." Charlie tried. "..Gina…"

"Na." Rebecca grinned almost smugly. "Na."

Charlie chuckled and cuddled her daughter closer, resting her head against hers as Smithy came through to them.

"Is mummy picking on you again?" he said with a smile, carefully taking Rebecca, grinning as she clung to him, cuddling him tightly.

"Such a daddy's girl." Charlie tutted, leading the way out to the car, loading the pushchair into the boot, glancing across, her heart soaring as she saw the two of them together.

"Mummy's perving again." Smithy smirked at Charlie as Rebecca covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. "Isn't she naughty!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked back to them, snaking one arm around Smithy's waist as she rested her head on his chest, holding Rebecca's hand with her free hand. "You promise you won't be long?" she almost pouted.

Smithy nodded, kissing her forehead. "You'll get your shopping done..." He said, pulling a face.

Charlie grinned and gently swiped his shoulder, taking Rebecca as they got in the car.

* * *

Gina's hand clutched desperately at the edge of her desk as the room spun, her head seemingly going in the opposite direction. She swallowed hard and slowly lowered herself to the chair, both her hands still holding tight onto the desk, as she closed her eyes, licking her lips to try and get rid of her dry mouth. 

She breathed in sharply, releasing it slowly, repeating it a couple of times before opening her eyes slowly, her whole body trembling, unsure as to whether it was stress, shock, fear or just being ill.

The room slowed slightly and Gina slowly turned her head, looking at her knuckles, all white and tensed, before carefully relaxing her grip, stretching her fingers out, before making a fist, digging her fingernails into the palms as she cursed herself for being 'a stupid old woman' as she saw it. "Pull yourself together." She breathed.

Gina jumped as her phone rang, looking at it for a few seconds, before reaching out, cursing her shaking hand once again, before picking it up, holding the phone to her ear. "…Hello?" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Inspector Gold speaking."

* * *

Smithy pulled up outside the station, glancing across at Charlie as she sat beside him, pulling faces at Rebecca. "The wind'll change and you'll be stuck like that." He undid his seatbelt, "But then it would be an improvement." 

"You cheeky little-" Charlie stopped herself before she swore, satisfying herself with giving his thigh a sharp slap, rolling her eyes as Rebecca screeched at her, almost telling her off for slapping her daddy. "He'll get over it." Charlie kissed her forehead, looking back at Smithy. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not long." Smithy smiled, wiggling Rebecca's hand. "Just got to pick up the paperwork and make sure the case hasn't completely collapsed. He glanced at the front entrance before looking back. "Why don't you come in?"

"I dunno, if-" She started, before getting cut off as Smithy leant in closer, kissing her softly. She melted slightly as she returned the kiss, cupping his cheek. "If anyone says anything, I'm blaming you."

"You always do." Smithy smirked, looking down at Rebecca. "You wanna see your Nana don't you?"

"NANANA!" Rebecca shrieked, looking like she'd crawl to Gina's office if noone was going to carry her there.

Charlie smiled slightly, before pushing open the door, following Smithy inside.

* * *

Gina finished the call, resting her head back in her hands as she rubbed her face wearily, glancing up as a PC passed her doorway, instantly straightening in case they glanced in, her posture relaxing as they passed, smiling slightly as she saw Smithy, followed by Charlie and Rebecca. Smithy knocked lightly on the door, pushing it open, stepping back to let Rebecca see Gina. 

Rebecca glanced around the office, her hands entwined in Charlie's hair as she stared round, her gaze settling on Gina as her face lit up, turning in her mothers hold to try and throw herself at Gina.

Gina smiled as Charlie walked closer, holding her arms up to take Rebecca as Rebecca babbled to her long and loud, grinning at her. "Na!" Rebecca paused for breath and looked expectantly at Gina.

Gina forced Rebecca a tight smile, her skin turning grey as she swallowed, the room spinning once again.

"Take her!" She said urgently as she all but thrust Rebecca back into Charlie's arms, before slipping unconscious to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Nana!" Rebecca wailed, clutching at Charlie's hair. "Naaaana!"

"Shh…" Charlie tried to sooth her, bouncing her gently, a tear trickling it's way down her cheek. "It's ok sweetheart…" she cuddled her tighter. "Gina'll be ok."

Smithy paced the corridor, before going back to Charlie and Rebecca, pulling them into his arms as the three of them huddled together, each drawing strength from the others.

"She will…" Charlie looked up. "Won't she." She gently reached up and cupped Smithy's cheek. "She'll be ok…"

"Course" Smithy nodded, convincing himself as much as the other two. She's gonna be just fine."

Charlie collapsed against him, burying her head in his chest, Rebecca reaching for Smithy as a doctor came through, looking over to them." Sergeant Smith?" he asked, smiling kindly.

Smithy nodded quickly, glancing up. "How is she?"

"She's conscious…" he assured, smiling as Charlie released a sigh of relief, looking to Rebecca.

Rebecca frowned suspiciously at the doctor, attempting to eat her fist, before settling for Charlie's hair instead.

"What was wrong?" Smithy asked quickly.

"Patient confi-" The doctor started, Smithy cutting him off with a wave of his hand, "Can we see her?"

"Of course." The doctor turned, holding the door open. "If you'd like to come this way."

Charlie clutched Smithy's hand, balancing Rebecca on her hip as she followed the two men through, holding Smithy's gaze as they stopped outside the cubicle.

"Do you want-" Charlie started, before Smithy shook his head, reaching forward, drawing the curtain back, the two of them shocked at what they saw.

Gina lay dozing, hooked up to machines and drips, each machine being in turn.

"…Smithy." Charlie whimpered softly, tightening her grip on his hand, shocked by the transformation.

Rebecca remained unfazed, spitting Charlie's hair out, wriggling round in her hold. "Na!" She said simply, clapping her hands as Gina's eyes fluttered open, "'ya!" She grinned, waving.

Gina slowly blinked from Rebecca, to Charlie and on to Smithy. "..You still here." She tried to make it sound light hearted, sounding only tired.

"We couldn't leave you." Charlie sighed, watching Rebecca as she pouted, trying to get down onto the bed, glaring at Charlie as she realised there was no way she could.

"How're you feeling?" Smithy asked, trying his hardest to look at Gina and not the machines.

"Oh you know me." Gina said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "As fabulous as ever."

"Ma'am." Smithy sighed, looking down as Charlie edge closer, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Gina…" Charlie said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Gina shrugged it off. "I'll be out by tonight."

"You're not going anywhere!" Smithy almost reprimanded her. "Not until the doctors say you can."

"I'll be fine." Gina repeated, looking at the curtain. "I can look after myself."

"Not this time." Smithy said solemnly, shaking his head.

"You can stay with us.." Charlie smiled sympathetically. "I'll make up the spare-"

"For heaven's sake!" Gina snapped. "I don't need looking after."

"Just for a couple of days!" Charlie insisted as she sat on the edge of the bed, Smithy sitting in the chair beside it, nodding.

"I can get through this." Gina sighed, resting her head against the pillow. "I not need you two playing nursemaid!"

Charlie shook her head, sitting Rebecca beside Gina, holding her hands to prevent her pulling on any wires. "We have the room, we insist!"

"Charlie!" Gina sighed exasperatedly, "I don't need your help."

"Nonsense. " Charlie smiled. "We-"

"Not everything can be solved by you fussing!" Gina snapped. "Will you get-"

"Gina!" Smithy sighed, "She just wants to help, we both do!"

"You can't!" Gina sounded tired, "Not this time."

"Why?" Smithy watched as Gina took hold of Rebecca's hand. "Gina?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I have…" Gina sighed and took a deep breath, looking away from them both, fixing her gaze on Rebecca. "I have cancer…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No." Smithy shook his head, backing from the bed. "That's not funny ma'am." He said, attempting to dismiss it.

"It's a laugh a minute for me!" Gina scoffed. "Sorry for not letting you in on the joke sooner."

"Cancer.." Charlie repeated softly, her eyes already full of tears.

"Oh save me the waterworks." Gina looked down. "I'm not out yet!"

"Nana." Rebecca turned so she was facing Gina, resting against her lap as she hugged her.

Charlie squeezed her a tight watery smile, watching Rebecca carefully, ready to sweep her up if Gina were to cry out in pain..

Gina sighed slightly, noticing the look. "I'm fine." She said softly, looking at Smithy as he stood with his back to them, one hand on his head. "Really."

Smithy turned slightly. "Have you told anyone else?" he asked, not completely looking at her.

"And have them treat me like some exhibition." Gina tutted. "Of course not."

Charlie stepped over to Smithy, cupping his face in her hands as she looked up at him.

"There's life in the old dog yet." Gina cuddled Rebecca back.

Smithy slowly reached his hand to Charlie's, squeezing her hand before sitting on the side of the bed. "How…" he paused, trying to work out how to phrase his question. "I mean, can it…are they-"

Gina dismissed his question with a quick shake of her head. "It's cervical cancer." She answered for him. "They've caught it early." She turned her head and looked at them both in turn, fixing them with almost a glare. "This goes no further." She said quietly.

"Of course not." Smithy answered, glancing across as Charlie sat the other side of Gina's bed.

"We won't tell anyone." Charlie squeezed Gina's hand. "But don't you think-"

"The less people know about this." Gina smiled tightly. "The better."

"But if you're-"

"I'll tell Adam," Gina looked from Smithy's sorrowful gaze down to Rebecca, unable to meet the intensity of it. "And you can cover for me whilst I have my treatment."

"…How long have you known?" Charlie asked, tightening her grip on Gina's hand slightly, already surprised that it hadn't been shrugged off.

The older woman smiled slightly, glad of the comfort, although she'd never let on. "Not long." She admitted. "About a month."

"And you've not told anyone." Smithy's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't want to be a burden." Gina said simply. "I just need you to cover for me for a couple of hours in the mornings when I have to have my combined therapy."

"Combined therapy?" Smithy looked confused. "What's that?"

"Chemotherapy and radiotherapy." Gina answered smoothly, looking almost surprised at Smithy's concerned frown.

"You expect to work after-"

"Sergeant." Gina cut him off. "I don't tell you how to do your job, and I certainly don't expect you to tell me how to do mine."

Smithy sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything else from her now. "Ma'am…"


	5. Chapter 5

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter 5**

"Well don't just stand there." Gina flicked her eyes around the briefing room. "You have jobs to be getting on with,"

"Ma'am." The relief chorused, getting to their feet, filing out the room.

"Gina." Smithy pushed his way through the middle of the officers, ignoring their muttering. "How are you?"

Gina raised an eyebrow, glancing out past Smithy, before looking back to him. "Say it a little louder." She reprimanded. "I don't quite think anyone else heard you."

Smithy sighed and held his hands up in defeat. "I'm just trying to help." He hissed softly, moving closer and lowering his voice.

"I don't need your help!" Gina insisted. "And I don't need your girlfriend spying on me every hour on the hour, fetching endless cups of coffee."

"She's just concerned." Smithy turned, resting against the table beside Gina. "We both are."

"I don't need concern." Gina continued gathering the papers in front of her. "What I need is people to get on with their jobs and keep this station running as it should do."

"Of course." Smithy paused for a few seconds, weighing up what he should say. "You don't have to cope on your own."

"There's nothing to cope with." Gina said sharply, before softening her tone, putting the papers she was holding down. "Look," she said quietly. "All I need for you to do is cover for me."

"I can do that." Smithy nodded. "But before long, people will ask questions."

"Then let them ask!" Gina shrugged. "It's not my problem."

"Of course it's your problem. If they put two-"

"Sergeant!" Gina pressed one finger against her lips. "Let. Me. Deal."

"Ma'am." Smithy gave a resigned sigh. "Have you told the Super yet?"

"Not yet." Gina admitted, shaking her head.

"Don't you think-" Smithy folded his arms and set his jaw as Gina held a hand up to stop him again.

"Don't you think you should let me contend with this?" Gina asked, looking up at him. "This is my decision, Smithy."

"And I respect it." Smithy nodded. "But I care about you."

Gina looked momentarily surprised, before smiling slightly, shaking her head. "There's nothing to worry about." She said, "There's life in the old cow yet."

Smithy gave her a tight smile, looking down at her hand on his arm. "Just…if anything happens," He licked his lips nervously. "If you feel tired, or ill or anything…you'll tell me, won't you." He looked almost desperately at Gina. "Let me help you."

Gina shifted her gaze slightly, looking at the floor. "OK…" She nodded, unsure herself if she was saying it to comfort herself, or just to get him to shut up.

Smithy smiled slightly, squeezing her hand, looking to the door as Charlie appeared and softly cleared her throat. "Ma'am." She smiled warmly, walking further inside, holding a cup of coffee.

Gina looked to Charlie and shook her head as she chuckled. "Another one?"

Smithy smiled, taking the cup from Charlie's hand, raising it to his lips. "If you're gonna be like that." He grinned, taking a sip.

"I never said I didn't want it." Gina mock scolded. "Charlie – coffee."

Charlie grinned, nodding, "Ma'am." She said, hurrying out the door, returning a few moments later holding two cups of coffee and the remains of a packet of biscuits in her mouth.

Smithy turned to the door, immediately scowling as he saw Charlie. "Hobnobs." He said seriously, holding his hand out.

Charlie shook her head, passing a cup to Gina, before dangling the biscuits just out of reach. "You took Gina's drink." She pulled the packet away as he made a grab for it. "She can have your biscuits."

"That's not fair!" Smithy sulked, sitting down, watching as Gina took the packet, purposely opening them slowly.

"Stop whining." Charlie gently pushed him into the seat on the other side of Gina's desk, perching on his lap as she took a sip.

Gina glanced over, raising an eyebrow as Smithy continued to pout, passing the biscuits back to Charlie, smiling absently as she watched Charlie tease Smithy, holding a biscuit under his nose, before pulling it away, taking a bite herself.

'This is how it should be.' Gina thought to herself. 'Like it was before…' she sighed, ignoring the feeling of foreboding at the back of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter 6**

_A few months on…_

"Oi, Gobby…"

Rebecca turned and looked at her mother, raising one eyebrow and scowling.

"At least you know your name."

"Da." Rebecca's scowl deepened and she dropped to the floor, about to launch full sulk more.

"He'll be here soon." Charlie folded her arms over her chest, looking back out the window.

"DA!" Rebecca repeated louder, kicking her foot against the door.

"You do that one more time, and you're in bed before he gets in."

Rebecca scowled, eyeing off her mother, not trusting her not to keep to her threat. "Pfff!"

"I heard that." Charlie warned.

Rebecca fixed Charlie with a stare, a slight smile creeping over her lips.

"That didn't last long, did it!" Charlie chuckled, watching Rebecca toddle unsteadily towards her. "Clever girl." She smiled, bending down to lift her up.

"Dada?" Rebecca mumbled, letting Charlie pick her up, before pointing out the window. "Now?"

"Soon sweetheart." Charlie balanced her on her hip, lifting the curtain back.

* * *

Smithy opened the door for Gina, reaching his arm out to help her into the car. 

"I can manage." Gina lowered herself in, her face drawn and tired, lines marking her features, as well as large black bags around her eyes. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"You didn't." Smithy smiled softly. "Charlie wore you down, you agreed to shut her up."

"And it still didn't work…" Gina muttered, pulling her seatbelt on.

"Stop complaining." Smithy said bravely, grinning cheekily at Gina. "Least you get to spend the weekend with Rebecca…."

"The only normal one." Gina rolled her eyes, sitting back as Smithy started the car, driving them towards the house.

* * *

"Here he is." Charlie pointed as a car pulled up outside, letting Rebecca see who was sat beside him. 

Rebecca gasped, clapping her hands excitedly. "NANA!" She grinned, wriggling in Charlie's arms to get to the floor.

"Go careful-" Charlie sighed, shaking her head as Rebecca toddled as quickly as she could towards the front door, watching her bang her hands against the wall as she kept herself steady. "Wait for me…" She said, hurrying after her, holding Rebecca's hand as she opened the front door.

"Nana!" Rebecca called, waving with her free hand as she toddled towards the car, holding tight onto Charlie.

Gina turned her head, having heard, her face lighting up as she saw Rebecca. "She's grown up so fast…"

"She started walking on Tuesday…" Smithy smiled proudly. "We were waiting till you were here to tell you…"

Gina undid her seatbelt, heaving herself out the car as she leant against the side, closing the door after herself. "Rebecca." She smiled, holding her arms out.

"You gonna go see Nana?" Charlie smiled, letting go, watching Rebecca walk slowly towards Gina, reaching out and grabbing her arms as she got her.

Gina picked her up, smiling as Rebecca cuddled into her and pressed her lips against Gina's cheek.

"You are honoured." Smithy chuckled, lifting Gina's bags from the boot, walking over to them. "S'not often she'll voluntarily pucker up."

Charlie beamed up at him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Thought you'd be back ages ago." She smiled, kissing him.

Smithy lowered one arm so it was around her, returning the kiss. "Gina hadn't packed." He said, mock-frowning at Gina. "She was hoping we'd forgotten."

Gina glanced up, rolling her eyes as she carried Rebecca inside, leaving Smithy to deal with the bags. "Can't have it all sergeant." She called back.

Charlie giggled, moving back to the doorway. "Come on Super Sarge." She glanced back, beckoning him in behind her. "Kettle's on."

* * *

"Nana look!" Rebecca held up her police car, waving it under Gina's nose. 

Gina took the car, holding it in her lap along with the teddy bear, policeman, doll and weeble she already had in her hands.

"Na-"

"Dinner." Charlie called through, dishing up the takeaway that had been delivered moments before.

Gina dropped the toys in front of her, attempting to lift herself up, Rebecca pulling herself up using the side of her toybox, before looking back, waiting for Gina.

Gina leant forward, trying to push herself up, flailing one arm out to catch the nearest chair.

Smithy stood in the doorway, frowning to himself, knowing Gina wouldn't appreciate any offer of help, and would only glare at him and launch a string of sarcastic remarks. He watched her for a few seconds longer, before going through, silently holding his hand out to her.

Gina looked up, holding his gaze for a second, before taking his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet from the floor. "Foot had gone to sleep." She said as way of explanation, side stepping him, leading Rebecca by the hand to the kitchen.

"…of course." Smithy said softly, sighing as he glanced back to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

_TUPACSQUEENFOREVER – At the beginning of Chapter 6, 6 months have passed, Gina's illness has progressed and Rebecca's now around 14 months old. Her age differs in each fic._

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter 7**

Rebecca yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room, her gaze settling on Gina as she smiled tiredly, waving.

Gina glanced over, smiling tiredly herself, leaning forward to lift Rebecca into her lap as she toddled over, listening as Rebecca babbled softly, before attempting to eat the block in her hand.

Charlie shuffled against Smithy's chest where she was dozing, one arm draped around his back, the other idly making its way under his shirt, currently resting against his stomach.

Smithy stroked Charlie's hair, not taking his gaze off Rebecca and Gina as he pretending to watch whatever was flickering away on the TV.

"Nana sleep." Rebecca murmured, curling up in the crook of Gina's arm, her thumb making its way to her mouth as Gina's head tilted forward, their breathing becoming synchronised as it got heavier.

"Charlie…." Smithy nudged Charlie gently, waking her. "Chaz…"

"Hmm?" Charlie glanced up, yawning as she stretched, smiling as she looked over at Gina and Rebecca.

"She couldn't get up." Smithy whispered, sounding worried.

"Rebecca?" Charlie yawned again. "She needs something near her so she can use it to pull herself up. You just have to be careful what-"

"No." Smithy shook his head. "Gina." He frowned slightly and relayed what had happened before dinner, explaining Gina's excuse.

"Maybe it had gone to sleep." Charlie shrugged. "When I was carrying Rebecca, I always got pins and needles, couldn't move until they'd gone cos it hurt so much."

"Maybe." Smithy frowned, looking thoughtfully at Gina, still not entirely convinced.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart." Smithy lifted Rebecca carefully, taking care not to disturb Gina. 

"Da-da-pff." Rebecca grumbled, settling back to sleep against Smithy's chest as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Charlie watched them with a smile, before standing over Gina, having lost the fevered coin tossing as to which of them would wake Gina. "Ma'am…" She said softly, shaking Gina's shoulder. "Gina…."

Gina's breathing remained heavy and constant as she slept, the only movement coming from as Charlie shook her.

"…Gina?" Charlie frowned, tilting Gina's head up so it was straight. "Gina, can you hear me?" She asked, getting louder.

Gina's head tilted back against the chair, without a sound, her eyes still closed firmly.

"Gina!" Charlie shook both her shoulders harder, making the other woman wake with a jump.

Gina stared round, looking lost for a few moments, before looking up at Charlie, no emotion registering on her face.

"Gina..." Charlie said softly, stroking Gina's hair. "It's me, Charlie…Can you hear me?" Gina lifted her head, before it dropped forward again, Charlie taking that as attempt for a nod. "Do you know who I am?" Again Gina lifted and dropped her head quite suddenly, as Charlie watched, looking worried, before Gina slowly started to gather her bearings.

"Charlie?" Gina murmured. "What on earth are you looking at me like that for?"

"Charlie?" Smithy stood behind her, looking concerned at Charlie's worried expression. "Is everything ok?"

"Erm…" Charlie glanced at Gina, before looking at Smithy. "Fine…" she smiled slightly. "Everything's...just fine." She repeated softly, before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter 8**

"Caspeeeeer, the friendly ghoooost." Charlie sung under her breath, smirking at Dan from under her fringe.

"You can go off people you know." Dan reached over to the counter in front of them, picking up an apple.

"You love me." Charlie beamed, shaking her head at him. "You can't."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that." Dan grinned, paying for his lunch and carrying it over to the table as Charlie followed, balancing her tray, sitting beside him.

"Chaz?" Amber glanced up, "What's going on with the inspector?"

"Eh?" Charlie frowned slightly over her cup as she raised it to her lips, taking a sip.

"Whenever we see her, she's always accompanied by either you or Smithy." Amber leant forward. "She looks well rough."

"Dunno what you mean." Charlie shrugged as casually as she could muster. "Nothing's wrong."

"She doesn't look well at all." Reg interjected, sitting beside Amber with a cup of tea.

"She's just tired." Charlie smiled awkwardly. "All the overtime must be taking its toll."

Amber dipped her head as she snorted; "Overtime?" she took a bite of her sandwich. "She's hardly here as it is!"

"Amber." Charlie frowned, glancing to the door as it opened and Smithy appeared, "There's nothing going-"

"I went to give her property report earlier." Dan sipped his drink. "She wasn't in."

"She was on a call." Charlie tried to cover, knowing Gina had been at the hospital.

"The Sarge wasn't either." Amber continued, unaware of Smithy being in the room.

"Rebecca's not well." Charlie shot a desperate look over at Smithy. "She's-"

"One rule for him and another for the rest of us." Amber mocked gently.

"Something bothering you, PC Johannsen?" Smithy stood behind Amber with his arms folded, scowling down at her.

"Sarge!" Amber jumped and turned to face him. "I was just-"

"I know exactly what you were doing." Smithy glanced at his watch. "My office – five minutes." He said, glaring at Dan as he hid a snigger behind his cap. "Something you'd like to share, PC Casper?"

"No Sarge." Dan sobered slightly, looking up.

"Then you won't mind accompanying Amber." Smithy glared at them both, stalking back to the serving hatch.

"Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed." Amber murmured, smirking at Charlie. "Did he not get his leg over last night?"

"Shut up." Charlie narrowed her eyes at Amber, standing up. "Just think before you engage your mouth yeah!" She picked her lunch up, carrying it out the canteen, exchanging a glance with Smithy as she passed.

"Aww, sweet." Amber drawled, rolling her eyes. "His and hers matching tempers."

* * *

"What happened?" Smithy stood behind Charlie as she stared out the front window of the station, picking at the sandwich in her hand. 

Charlie turned her head and glanced at him, sighing. "Nothing." She shrugged with a tight smile. "Just Amber asking questions."

"About Gina?" Smithy dropped his food beside her, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah." Charlie shrugged slightly. "She had a point though…"

"Oh?" Smithy frowned, tilting his head.

"Yeah, there's only so long we can keep this quiet." Charlie absently ran a hand through her hair, fiddling with the ends. "Reg said she looks ill, Dan noticed that she wasn't in earlier, Amber noticed you weren't, and that we were always round her."

"So?"

"So," Charlie sighed and shifted so she was leant against Smithy, her head resting on his stomach, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair. "We can't keep pretending nothing's wrong, Dale." She turned her head slightly, glancing up. "…She could die."

Smithy swallowed and he forced a nervous shaky laugh. "She's invincible."

"That's just it." Charlie murmured softly, standing up between Smithy's legs, wrapping an arm around his neck, tracing his cheek with one finger. "She might not be…." She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, gently guiding his head to her shoulder. "We don't even know what she wants if…if the worse comes to the worse." She said softly, unable to say the words.

"It's not going to happen."

"Denial isn't going to help, sweetheart." Charlie gently stroked his hair, resting her head against his.

"Charlie." Smithy pulled back, his voice tight and loaded with emotion. "It's not going to happen." He pulled away from her, before turning and quickly hurrying out the front office, leaving Charlie staring after him and sighing.

"Everything alright?" Gina brushed herself down as she stood by the desk, glancing through.

"Gina." Charlie smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"As great as ever." Gina smiled tiredly. "Have I missed anything?"

"Er," Charlie debated whether or not to tell her what had happened with Dan and Amber, before clearing her throat. "…The relief are asking questions." She said softly, "Smithy's having words with Amber and Dan now."

"Words?" Gina raised an eyebrow. "About me?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, nodding slowly. "He seems to think that if he blanks out-" She trailed off, before shrugging. "Ma'am."

Gina held Charlie's gaze for a few seconds before pursing her lips. "Come with me." She turned to the door, heading towards the Sergeants Office.

"Gina?" Charlie blinked, following Gina along the corridor, stopping in the doorway as Gina pushed open the door.

"Sergeant." Gina nodded at Smithy as he turned to look with Dan and Amber.

"Ma'am." Smithy acknowledged with a nod.

"PC Johannsen." Gina spoke directly to Amber, holding her gaze. "I believe there's something you wish to know?"

"Ma'am?" Smithy cleared his throat, frowning slightly. "I-"

"Well?" Gina continued staring at Amber. "Lost the use of your tongue?"

"No…" Amber said eventually. "I-"

"Ma'am, can I have a word?" Smithy tried to bustle Gina outside the door, Gina staying where she was.

"You…?" Gina coaxed, folding her arms.

"I just mentioned how you weren't in." Amber stammered. "When Dan-"

Gina leant closer to the smaller woman, "This may shock you PC Johannsen," She said almost coldly. "But the whereabouts of a senior officer are none of your concern."

"No ma'am." Amber looked down, staring at her feet.

"Seen as you're so worried about my welfare, it only seems fair that I'm straight with you, after all – it seems to unfair to burden you with the worry."

"Inspector Gold..." Smithy warned, trying to attract Gina's attention.

"I have cancer." Gina said calmly, holding Amber's gaze, the PC's expression changing from shock, to horror, and then to concern.

"Ma'am." Amber blinked, "But…"

"But nothing." Gina raised an eyebrow, stepping back to let her and Dan pass. "Out."

Amber swallowed and cleared her throat. "If there's anything I can do…"

"You've done enough." Gina turned away, sitting at Smithy's desk.

"Ma'am." Dan glanced from Gina, to Smithy and back again. "Do you want-"

"OUT!" Gina raised her voice, not looking at either officer, Charlie side stepping to let them out, before going inside the room, closing the door after her.

Smithy stared at Gina, glancing across at Charlie, scratching his head. "Do you think that was wise?" he managed to force out.

"Does it matter what I think?" Gina exhaled slowly, resting her head in her hands.

"Of course it does." Charlie walked closer, leaning on the edge of the desk.

Gina scoffed, "I give that five minutes before it's around the nick! Then finally maybe you'd both stop fussing around and allow me to do my job!" Gina rounded on both of them, before stalking across to her office, slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't like ending fics on odd numbers, but there's only so long they can go on for :op_

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Part 9**

"Ma'am." Tony nodded at Gina as he passed. "How are you feeling?"

Inwardly Gina's blood was boiling, but she forced a tight, polite smile. "Fine."

"If there's anything I can do..." He said softly, "Please, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm fine." Gina reiterated firmly. "Thank you." She continued past him, ignoring the respectful smiles and nods from the other officers, going through to the Sergeant's Office and all but slamming the door behind her. "I swear," She folded her arms. "If one more person is nice to me, I'll castrate them with a spoon…"

Smithy couldn't help a chuckle as he glanced up. "With respect, Ma'am." He smiled. "It was your choice..."

"Hmm," Gina pursed her lips, glancing around the office. "Have you been redecorating?" She asked, pulling over a bag from the corner of the room, lifting the rolls of wallpaper from it. "No matter how much you beg and plead, Sergeant, I don't think they'll let you have teddy bear's all over the walls." She said with a smirk, pulling out a border from the bag..

"Rebecca wants teddies…"

"…So Rebecca gets teddies." Gina finished for him with a smile. "You can spoil a child too much, you know!"

Smithy chuckled and moved over to the filing cabinet, looking over Gina's shoulder at the border. "That'd mean so much more if you didn't do exactly the same thing, Nana." He said with a wink.

* * *

"Oi!" Charlie set off down the corridor after Rebecca as she toddled off towards her father's office. "Come back here!" 

Tony stepped to the side, chuckling as Rebecca shrieked and giggled, running past him.

"Grab her!" Charlie called out, smiling with relief as Dan appeared around the corner with Amber and Leela, grinning as he saw Rebecca, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her back towards Charlie. Charlie smiled, rolling her eyes as Rebecca clung to Dan, burying her face in his cheek. "You're such a flirt, Rebecca Rosemary!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you…" Tony said softly, watching the girls and Dan coo over Rebecca. "Gina…"

Charlie's expression changed slightly and she looked up. "Yes?"

"How is she?" He asked, with obvious concern. "Really?"

"I can't answer that." Charlie shook her head slightly. "You'd be better off asking her."

"I do." Tony sighed. "She insists she's fine. Admittedly she's brighter than she has been in weeks, but still…"

"Then maybe she is." Charlie murmured softly, looking down the corridor. "You know as well as I do how stubborn she is. If she wants help-"

"She'll ask for it?" Tony scoffed softly. "We both know that's not true."

Charlie smiled slightly, before sighing. "She'll be ok." She assured him. "She's tough as old boots!"

"Recruiting them a bit young aren't we?" Gina appeared behind the small group, Amber's head dipping as she heard her.

"Naaaanaaaa!" Rebecca waved, beaming at Gina, one arm looped around Dan's neck.

"Someone's got an admirer." Gina smiled, watching Rebecca, taking the hand she offered.

"She's got-"

"Casper." A voice boomed from the doorway of the sergeant's office. "Off my daughter!"

Charlie couldn't help a giggle, watching Dan attempt to put Rebecca down. Rebecca pouted and clung on for dear life, before scowling up at him, kissing his cheek as she landed on the floor, turning to see where Smithy was.

"Dear god, I hope the girl never wants a boyfriend." Gina rolled her eyes, watching Rebecca toddle to Smithy as he crouched to her level, showing her inside the bag Gina had been looking in previously, passing her the test paper of the border.

Rebecca looked critically at it, running it over in her hands, before beaming at Smithy and attempting to eat it.

"Does that mean she likes it?" Leela chuckled.

* * *

"When are you going?" Smithy scratched his nose with the end of the paintbrush he was holding, attempting to hold the mobile phone between two fingers so as not to cover it in paint. "No, that's fine – course I can." 

"I wasn't going to ask." Gina sat at the dining table, sighing as she fiddled with her car keys, "But the car won't start, and the best a taxi-"

"Really, Gina!" Smithy cut her off, passing Charlie the paintbrush he was holding. "I'm glad you asked."

Charlie sat back on her haunches, tilting her head to watch Smithy as she cleaned his paintbrush on the side of the tub. "Dale?" She mouthed, watching him.

"Just gimmie about half hour," Smithy started moving round the room. "Gotta have a shower, we're decorating 'Becca's room."

"I don't want to disturb-"

"Gina." Smithy interrupted again. "Really, I don't mind. I'll pick you up at yours at about 10 past."

"Right…" Gina smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Smithy said warmly, ending the call. "Gotta go out." He said, bending to kiss Charlie's cheek, "Gina's got a hospital appointment."

"She has?" Charlie blinked. "First she's said..."

"I don't think she'd told anyone." Smithy peeled off his paint splattered t shirt. "She only rang 'cos her car's playing up."

Charlie nodded, running an eye over Smithy's chest, smirking as he mock scowled. "I'm not just some piece of meat." He mock tutted, leaving the room.

"You're not?" Charlie feigned shock as she followed him to the bathroom. "Oi – don't get paint over the wall." She scowled, gently slapping his backside.

* * *

"Thanks for…" Gina stopped as she looked Smithy over, biting her lip to hide a smirk. "…Nice." She nodded. 

"Gina?" Smithy blinked, frowning at her expression.

Gina chuckled and climbed inside, pulling a compact mirror from her bag, passing it to Smithy. Smithy looked almost confused, before opening the mirror, staring in almost horror at his hair.

"Pink suits you." Gina smirked, watching as Smithy attempted to style his quiff to hide the worst of the paint splatters. She took hold of his arm and turned it gently to show him the streaks down his arms from where Charlie had crept up on him whilst he was concentrating and attacked him with the paint causing a full scale paint war. "Looks like there's more over you than there would be on the walls."

"It won't bloody come off…" Smithy sulked, reaching behind him for his jacket.

"Work on Monday." Gina bit back several comments, settling for pulling her seatbelt on.

Smithy muttered under his breath, starting the car, driving them both to the hospital.

* * *

"What does that mean, exactly?" Gina leant forward. 

"The signs and symptoms of the cancer have been fading satisfactorily throughout each check up." The doctor in front of her smiled. "The combined treatment has a higher success rate of killing the tumour, and also keeping the cancer away, stopping it from reoccurring." The doctor continued explaining the success rates.

"So…?" Gina attempted to follow.

"So." The doctor shuffled Gina's notes, flicking through them as he glanced back up. "You are in remission."

"…Remission?" Gina stared at the doctor. "…It's gone?"

"Of course you will have to have regular check ups, and the first sign you suspect something-"

"But it's gone…now…?" Gina stared.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "..It's gone, Ms Gold."

Gina sat back against the chair, looking from the doctor to the notes and back again, looking a mix of shock, terror and relief. "Thank you…Th-thank you." Gina stammered, attempting to concentrate as the doctor explained follow up treatment, taking the leaflets offered.

"I'll give you a few moments to collect your thoughts." The doctor stood up, squeezing Gina's shoulder as he passed. "Do you want me to send your friend in?"

"Y-yes…thank you." Gina stammered again, looking to the door as the doctor beckoned Smithy through, closing it after him.

"Gina?" Smithy looked concerned as he took in her expression, immediately thinking the worse. "Gina, what-"

Gina stood up, moving closer to Smithy. "It.." She swallowed, "It's…it's gone."

"Gone." Smithy watched her, tilting his head. "The-"

"Cancer." Gina looked up, her eyes glittering with more life in them than before, her cheeks already regaining colour from her smile. "It's gone!"

Smithy's expression registered somewhere between ecstatic and concern, blinking almost as Gina pulled him into a hug, the two of them stood in their own world, Smithy tightening his grip on her as he held her close.

* * *

Charlie paced the living room as she waited, having had a garbled message from Smithy about 'on way back – put kettle on'. She summarised from that, that nothing bad had happened, but still couldn't work out why Smithy had sounded like he did. She looked up as the car parked, almost running outside, stopping as she noticed Gina inside, noting Gina's non-attempt at hiding her smile. 

"Gina?" She blinked, a smile flicking over her own lips. "What's happened?"

Gina said nothing, climbing out the car, wrapping Charlie into a hug.

Charlie looked stunned, but none the less, returned the hug, looking at Smithy's beam as he climbed out the car. "What's going on?"

Gina pulled her head back, grinning almost. "It's gone." She said simply.


End file.
